


Moving Day

by EldritchSandwich



Series: Erin and Felicity [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Chunky Sandwich, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Making Out, Moving Out, Picnics, Post-Break Up, Sexual Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: As the reality of her breakup with Kyle and her budding relationship with Felicity hits home, Erin is faced with some difficult hurdles.





	Moving Day

"So, how was your day, sweetie?"

Erin paused with a mouthful of potatoes. It was the question she'd been...well not dreading, exactly, but that she'd spent the entire drive home from the coffee shop thinking about how to answer. 'Actually I just got back from a date with a girl who contributed to me breaking up with my boyfriend last night, and I've kissed her three times now and every time I do I melt into a puddle and it's getting harder and harder to pretend that I'm not bisexual. How was yours?' She swallowed.

"It was good. I went hiking, I had lunch with Marisol." Her father Morris and her stepmother Lauren both nodded, and Erin licked her lips. "Then I...went out for coffee with...the girl who drove me home from the game. Felicity."

"Oh, that's great," Lauren said. "Are you two going to be friends?"

Erin pursed her lips. "Um...yeah. Maybe. Something like that."

Her parents shared a glance, then her father cleared his throat. "So, do you want to, er...talk about Kyle?"

Erin frowned. It had been less that twenty four hours since they'd broken up, and she was already barely thinking of him. Was she some kind of heartless bitch that an eight month relationship had so little lasting impact on her, or was the way things were progressing with Felicity just highlighting how empty that relationship had actually been? "There's nothing to talk about. He crossed a line and I didn't feel safe so I ended it."

"I still can't believe he put a hand on you," her father muttered darkly. "He's lucky I wasn't there, I would have—"

"Morris, honey, breathe."

Erin shook her head. "I'm not saying it wasn't his fault, but...things have been hard for him lately. He's feeling...scared and worthless. I actually feel kind of sorry for him."

Neither of her parents knew what to say to that. Eventually her father cleared his throat. "So...what are you going to do about your living arrangements?"

Erin quirked a tiny smile. That was her dad: ever the practical one. "I don't really know yet. I guess I might be able to move in with Marisol until I can find a place closer to the clinic..."

"You can stay with us," Lauren immediately volunteered. Erin looked toward her father, who just nodded. "We're closer to your work than Marisol, aren't we?"

"Yeah, I...okay. Thanks."

Lauren smiled. "We're always here for you, sweetie."

Erin bit her lip. Well, she certainly hoped so. "Shit. I just realized I should probably go pick up my stuff tomorrow, while I have time."

Her parents shared another glance. "Would you...like our help with that?" Lauren asked diplomatically, and Erin shook her head. "Are you sure? I have my stall at the farmer's market tomorrow, but I can cancel..."

"No, it's okay. You guys both have plans. Marisol has a car, I'll ask her to help."

"Okay, sweetie."

After that they lapsed into a comfortable silence as they ate. Eventually, as she finished her chicken, Lauren cleared her throat. "So. When do we get to meet this new friend, Felicity?"

Erin choked on a carrot.

* * *

The next morning found Erin lounging around the living room. Her father was out hunting with his friends, Lauren was selling her jewelry at the farmer's market, and Erin was playing with her phone and waiting for Marisol. She had a friend request from Felicity, which she accepted with a smile. Apparently in addition to her painting Felicity was a bit of a photographer; half her feed was pictures, mostly environmental shots of skylines and old country buildings and close-ups of weird architectural features around town. _Probably because she said she's not good at drawing environments,_ Erin reasoned.

She was going through and liking them all when her phone buzzed, calling her attention to a text message from Marisol.

_Bad news, babe. On my way to pick you up, hit something metal in the road. Blew two tires_

Erin's eyebrows rose. _Omg are you okay?_

_I'm fine! But waiting for the tow truck now. Don't know how long it will be_  
_You might want to call someone else to help. Sorry babe :(_

_No problem. Sorry about your car. Stay safe!_

Erin leaned back with a sigh. Shit. Now what? She supposed there were people from work she could ask, but she was only really work friends with them, not 'suck you into my relationship drama' friends. Aside from Marisol, most of her good friends lived out of state and only kept up online. Who did that leave?

Her phone buzzed again. Another text, but this one wasn't from Marisol.

_Morning beautiful!_  
_How are things with your parents?_

Erin looked down at the phone and bit her lip.

* * *

"Thanks so much for doing this, I can't believe you're here, I promise I wouldn't have made you come all the way out here again if I had any other choice..."

Felicity chuckled. "Oh, well, as long as I was your last choice..." Erin's mouth flapped in embarrassment, and Felicity just giggled and reached for her arms to pull her into a gentle hug where they stood in the middle of the driveway. "Hey, I'm kidding! Trust me, I have absolutely no problem with having seen you every day this weekend."

Erin smiled, letting her body settle against Felicity's warmth. Her eyes darted from side to side—a bit of a silly gesture since her parents were long gone and none of the neighbors would care, but she couldn't help it—before she tipped her head up for a brief kiss. Felicity's soft lips responded, brushing against hers before opening ever-so-slightly, a tiny sigh escaping her throat. When she pulled back, Erin licked her lips and ran a hand through her hair. "Sorry, was that—"

"That was great," Felicity assured her. "In case I haven't been clear, I have absolutely no problem with you kissing me..."

Erin blushed and pulled back. "Right. Okay. Good. Anyway. We should probably get going."

"Right, yeah, sure. Is Kyle going to..."

Erin winced, but shook her head. "I texted him. He's gonna be over at his friend Jason's all day. I'm just gonna...get my stuff and leave my key."

Felicity nodded gently. "Okay. Are we gonna have to make two trips, or..."

"No, I don't...it's mostly just my clothes and stuff, I'm not taking anything big."

"Okay. Well, after you."

They climbed into Felicity's car, the familiar surroundings immediately making Erin think of the last time she was there: Friday night, when Felicity drove her home, when they...when this whole thing started. The drive was mostly silent, Erin lost in thought and Felicity apparently unsure what to say. When they finally pulled off the highway into Kyle's neighborhood and up to the worn but stately Victorian house, Felicity turned to look at her. "Wow. How'd you afford this place?"

"It's a duplex. We're on the right, the owner's on the left. Kyle and this guy he went to college with used to share it, then when he moved out I moved in. I don't know how he's gonna make the rent now, even if he gets a new job, it's still..." She shook her head.

Felicity's hand came down gently on top of hers. "You good to go in?"

Erin sniffed and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go."

As they approached the door on the right side of the porch, Erin digging in the pocket of her jeans for her keys, they were caught off-guard by the door on the left opening and a round face wreathed by a halo of gray curls peeking out. "Erin! There you are, dear. I haven't seen you in a few days."

Erin smiled tightly. "Hi, Mrs. Minter. Yeah, I've been...staying with my parents."

"Oh, that's nice. You're such a good girl. Not like my children, never even come over for dinner. And who's your pretty friend?"

Erin tried not to blush as Felicity chuckled under her breath. "This is Felicity. She's..." Erin sighed. "She's helping me move out. Kyle and I broke up."

"Oh, that's too bad. You two made such a sweet couple! Although he has seemed...brusk these last few days." Mrs. Minter leaned forward. "You weren't...unfaithful to him, were you?"

Erin's cheeks burned, and she stammered until she felt Felicity press a comforting hand into the small of her back. "We just...it just wasn't working out!"

Mrs. Minter just nodded. "All right, dear. Well, I won't keep you. I'm sure you know what you're doing. You're young, you'll find another good man."

Erin clenched her jaw, and Felicity's hand on her back slid higher. "Thank you, Mrs. Minter, you have a good day." Mrs. Minter nodded again, then headed back inside. As Erin rooted around for her keys, Felicity leaned in against her ear. "You okay?"

Erin nodded sharply. "Yeah. Fine. Let's just get this over with."

As Erin said, there wasn't really much to move. It took a while to sort through all their mingled possessions for what she wanted to keep, to fold and box all her clothes so they'd fit in the car, but it wasn't like she was taking any of the furniture or anything. Technically she'd paid for the TV, but...well, it just didn't seem right to take anything that was a fixture of the house. They worked in silence, mostly, Erin feeling too conflicted and Felicity too awkward to say anything...at least until they got to the bottom drawer of the dresser.

"Oh. Oh my."

"What?" Erin turned toward Felicity, and her eyes went wide. "Oh my god..."

Felicity held up the lacy, translucent pink panties in her hands with a blush. "These are, um...really cute..." Erin snatched the panties from her grip, only for them to be replaced by a silky green pair with no lace but a more daring cut. "These too..." Erin grabbed those too, then pushed herself between Felicity and the drawer.

"You know what maybe I should just do that part myself—"

Felicity's arm wrapped around her waist, strawberry-blond curls smothering her face as Felicity tried to get around her. "No, I want to see! I can't believe I never thought of you as a sexy underwear kind of girl, it's changed everything!" Erin giggled as she and Felicity rolled against the edge of the bed, bodies tumbling and rubbing together in a way she was definitely not prepared to deal with. When Felicity pulled back to look in her eyes, Erin stopped giggling. Felicity leaned in for a kiss, but Erin turned her head and Felicity immediately pulled back. "Oh. God, sorry, I—"

"Sorry. I just...I don't...I feel weird...doing that here. I don't know, it just feels like..."

As she trailed off, Felicity put some space between them with a wince. "Like you're cheating on him."

Erin flinched. "I'm sorry, I know it's stupid, I just—"

"Hey, no, it's okay, let's just..." Felicity sighed. "Let's just finish up."

* * *

Between her clothes, her books and DVDs, her keepsakes, and her computer the boxes just barely fit in Felicity's backseat and trunk, but fit they did. Felicity closed the trunk, then walked up to gently put her hand on the small of Erin's back again.

"Do you need a minute?"

Erin shook her gaze off the house and cleared her throat. "No. I'm good. We should...we can go."

Felicity nodded softly. "Okay."

They climbed into the car without another word, Felicity just patting Erin's thigh before she started the engine. Between the delay caused by Marisol's accident and the amount of clutter, they'd been here much longer than Erin had expected...

So long, in fact, that as they pulled out of the driveway a red Jeep was driving up to take their place.

Erin sucked in a slight hiss as she locked eyes with Kyle in the driver's seat. He looked...hurt, haunted. She winced. Then his eyes cut to the right, toward the driver's seat; when he saw who was with her they went wide, then narrowed into a scowl. Before Erin could react he'd gunned the engine and swerved past them into the driveway, throwing open the Jeep's door and stomping to the house. He slammed the door behind him without once looking back.

They sat there in silence in the fading sunlight for a few seconds, until finally Felicity cleared her throat. "Erin? Do you want to go?"

Erin nodded stiffly, and Felicity pulled out into the street and left the house behind them. They'd just made it back onto the highway when Erin started to cry. Without another word Felicity pulled over onto the side of the road, unbuckled her seatbelt, and gathered the sobbing, wailing Erin into her lap.

"I...I'm a whore!" Erin managed to gasp between sobs. "I'm a cheating fucking whore, it's all my fault, it's all my fault..."

"No. Nonononono shh..." Felicity stroked her hair, struggling to hold back tears of her own. "Remember what you said Friday night? This isn't your fault, you two...you were already broken. Right?"

"I should have stayed with him, I was his girlfriend, I should have supported him when things got hard, that was my fucking job and I just..."

"That was not your job! He hit you, okay? You don't owe him anything!"

"It was my fault. It was because I kissed you, if I hadn't kissed you he wouldn't have gotten jealous, he wouldn't have—"

Felicity rolled her over in her lap, forcing Erin to meet her steely gaze. "Hey. You didn't kiss me, remember? I kissed you. And you said, you told me that that didn't make it my fault, remember? Did you mean that or not?" Erin winced, but nodded, and Felicity's expression relaxed. "So if it wasn't my fault for kissing you, then how could it possibly be your fault for letting me? Right?"

Erin took a deep breath, then nodded, and Felicity's fingers went back to stroking her hair. "Sorry. I didn't mean to...I guess I'm just...it was the longest relationship I've ever had, and I didn't think it would...I guess it just snuck up on me, and..."

"I get it, it's okay." As Erin's breathing returned to normal, Felicity's fingers in her hair paused. "Do you want to do something?"

Erin blinked. "Something like what?"

"I don't know, just...go somewhere, do something. Just to...get your mind off of everything. Like...there's that big park near here..."

"Lawrence Park."

"Yeah. We can...I don't know, get some food and go have a picnic or something. I just...I'd feel weird about sending you home feeling all raw, but if I stayed around with your parents there I'd probably just make it worse, and—"

"Okay." Felicity blinked and looked down, and Erin smiled. "Okay. Picnic in the park. Sounds nice."

Felicity's lips slowly spread into a grin. "Okay."

* * *

It was dark by the time they got there, but it wasn't particularly late; there were still people around, so they laid out Erin's favorite blanket—the hand-woven, slightly scratchy wool one that had been draped across the back of the couch even though Kyle hated it—and the food they'd bought from the deli at the supermarket and sat under the stars.

"This place is really gorgeous," Felicity said around a bite of carrot salad, and Erin smiled.

"Yeah, I come here all the time. It makes me feel...connected, I guess."

Felicity glanced over at her. "There are no bears out here, right?"

Erin chuckled. "Just raccoons, I think. I've seen deer on hikes sometimes." Erin chewed on a mouthful of chicken tender, then swallowed. "Look, about what happened in the car...I'm sorry, I just..."

Felicity's hand came to rest on top of hers. "It's okay. I get it. You don't have to apologize."

Erin licked her lips, her fingers pressing up to rub against Felicity's. "I really...really like you. The way I feel about you, it's...it's different from the way I felt about Kyle, even in the beginning, and I just worry that..."

"That you were doing something wrong. With him." Erin nodded, and Felicity's fingers threaded through hers. "You weren't. Okay? You were doing what you thought was right, what felt right, and that's all you can do. Right?"

Erin let out a breath and nodded. "Yeah."

"And for what it's worth..." Felicity's fingers tightened between hers, and Erin looked up to find Felicity glancing shyly at her from under her thick eyelashes. "I really like you too."

Erin grinned. Before she could think about whether it was the right time, or about the dog-walkers and picnickers and other park patrons meandering around them, she leaned in and claimed Felicity's lips with her own. It was a harder, more intense kiss than they'd shared before, still romantic but with an edge of want Erin had either been unaware of or unwilling to indulge before now. Felicity moaned lightly into her mouth, her free hand rising up to slide across Erin's waist to her back, pulling her closer. Erin let her hand rest on Felicity's hip, the warm curve under her rough jeans the first time she'd really touched Felicity like this. Felicity pulled her in more, the hand on her back exploring and her lips opening as Felicity's gentle but insistent tongue licked at them. Erin felt a moan rise in the back of her throat, but pulled her head back.

"Are we...are we making out?"

"If you want to," Felicity breathed against her lips, and Erin nodded.

"Yeah. I want to."

Felicity grinned. "Then we are definitely making out."

Erin slipped her hand out from under Felicity's, sliding it up her other hip so she could pull her closer. Felicity's newly-freed hand slid up to her stomach, the warmth and the smooth touch through her shirt just making her push further into the kiss. This was about as far as she'd gone with Gloria back in high school, and suddenly all those memories were cresting back to the surface: her back pressed against the leg of the couch, Gloria practically sitting in her lap, their hands exploring each other and their mouths dueling for leisurely supremacy. But where that encounter with Gloria had been spiked with the fear and uncertainty of discovery, this time with Felicity there was no fear: Erin had stopped trying to pretend she didn't like girls, the way they looked and the way they felt and the way they tasted. She pulled Felicity even closer, their bodies pressed together and their hands caressing each other's backs and hair and faces. Their tongues danced, Erin luxuriating in the heat of Felicity's mouth. That was something she'd known since they met but was only now starting to articulate: Felicity really was an amazing kisser.

Felicity's body stiffened as Erin grew bolder, kissing her way from her lips to her jaw down to her neck. "Mm, yes...oh my god...oh my god! Oh fuck, oh my god!"

Erin pulled back even as Felicity was trying to dive into her lap, arms wrapped around her waist and legs kicking. Erin looked down just in time to see the raccoon clear the edge of the blanket, her entire bag of chicken strips in its mouth.

As the furry thief slipped into the night, Erin glanced at Felicity; the redhead was wrapped around her, arms tight and face bright red. "Are you okay?" Felicity nodded into her neck, and Erin blinked. "Are you...are you afraid of raccoons?"

"No, no, it's just...I was worried someone might come over and complain that we were getting too...public, and so I was looking around and...then I looked down and he was staring right in my eyes, and...don't laugh at me!" Felicity said even as she started to dissolve into giggles. As their laughter subsided, Felicity laid a soft kiss on Erin's neck. "Maybe we should call it a night."

Erin chuckled. "Yeah, I think that sounds like a good idea." Felicity pulled back, and Erin gave her a smirk. "Especially since that panda kinda stole the main course."

Felicity burst out laughing again.

* * *

As they pulled up in front of Erin's parents house for the second time this weekend, Erin gave Felicity a smile. "Thanks. For today. I...I had a great time."

Felicity smiled back. "No regrets?" Erin shook her head, then leaned in for a kiss. It was short but intense, mouths opening and breath mingling and Felicity's hand sliding up into her hair. When they pulled back, Felicity caught her off-guard by leaning back in and kissing her on the tip of her nose. Erin giggled.

"You better call me."

"Oh, I'll call you. Call you beautiful."

Erin rolled her eyes. "Okay, but..."

"Okay yeah, no, seriously, I'll call you."

Erin gave Felicity one last peck on the lips before she climbed out of the car, shaking her head and grinning like an idiot. Her grin stayed in place as she watched Felicity pull away from the curb...then faded when less than a hundred feet down the block she slammed on the brakes and threw the car into reverse. When the car screeched to a stop in front of her again Felicity's face was red.

"Omigod I'm so stupid! Your stuff!"

Erin blinked in shock, then looked at the pile of boxes in Felicity's backseat. Then she just laughed.


End file.
